1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic percussion instrument including an impact sensor which converts vibration of a head being struck with a beater into an electric signal so as to generate an electronic musical sound.
The present application claims priority on Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-49037 and Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-47223, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally-known electronic percussion instruments are designed to generate an electronic musical sound based on an electric signal output from an impact sensor which detects vibration of a head being struck with a beater. Patent Literature Document 1 (PLT1) discloses an electronic percussion instrument serving as an electronic bass drum with a circular head, made of an elastic material, whose periphery is engaged with a frame. An impact sensor is attached to the back of a strike area corresponding to the center of a head via a center cushion with an outer periphery encompassed by a ring-shaped damper cushion.
A drum body is supported by a stand (i.e. a riser and legs) which is placed on the floor. The head of a drum body is supported by a cylindrically-shaped shell via a rim cover and fixed to a ring-shaped frame and a circular frame relative to a shell.
In the foregoing electronic percussion instrument, a drum body including a head is firmly fixed to a stand, wherein the periphery of a head is fixed in position in a drum body. For this reason, when a head is being struck with a beater, an intense impact is directly transmitted to the floor, thus causing a large sound on the floor (which will be referred to as “floor reverberation”). A floor-reverberation sound is generated together with an electronic musical sound which is electronically generated based on an electric signal of an impact sensor detecting an impact applied to the head of an electronic percussion instrument, thus degrading sound quality in terms of articulation. Additionally, a large force may be instantaneously and repeatedly applied to constituent elements other than the head of a drum body, thus degrading the durability of an electronic percussion instrument.